Curtindo a Vida Adoidado Ano I Mês Outubro
by Bela Patty
Summary: Ano I Mês Outubro. Continuação depois do mês de Setembro. Depois de alguns dissabores relatados na fic Recordações, Milo e Kamus decidem ficar mais próximos e aproveitar mais a vida, mas ainda correm o risco de serem descobertos.
1. O aniversário de Diana

**CURTINDO A VIDA ADOIDADO - Ano I - Mês Outubro**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior Kamus quase mata Máscara da Morte, mas descobre se outro o primeiro do grego. Afrodite quase rompe com o italiano e Milo se vê forçado a contar o que escondia sobre sua primeira vez. Felizmente os quatro se acertam e ficam mais amigos que nunca. O grego e o francês agora ficam curiosos para saber porquê Shura odeia tanto o Escorpiniano._

_- Difícil acreditar que o Shura já se deu bem com você._

_- Não acho. Antes dele matar o Aioros, a gente se dava muito melhor._

_- Será que é trauma ?_

_- Não sei, mas hoje tenho uma certeza: ele me odeia._

_Depois deste comentário os dois ficaram calados, olhando-se com preocupação. Refletiram sobre o assunto, mas sem ter a menor idéia do que se passava na mente do espanhol para odiar o Escorpiniano tanto assim._

**CVA - Semana I – O aniversário de Diana**

-oOo-

_Primeira semana de Outubro. Templo de Peixes..._

- Afrodite ? – o francês chamou o dono da casa. Ligara para o cavaleiro minutos antes, perguntando se poderia ir até sua casa.

O sueco apareceu com um líquido vermelho escorrendo pelo braço.

- POR ATHENA ! O que é isso ? Sangue ? – perguntou preocupado.

- Na verdade sim, Kamus. Eu acabei de fazer.

- Onde ?

- Estava terminando na cozinha e resolvi experimentar um pouco em mim mesmo.

- Como assim experimentar um pouco em você mesmo ? – indagou em dúvida.

- Do sangue falso.

- Isso é sangue falso ?

- É sim. Estou fazendo para a festa de Halloween.

- Halloween ? Mas isso não é apenas no final de Outubro ? Ainda estamos na primeira semana.

- Não gosto de deixar as coisas para cima da hora e os alunos tem apresentações de dança no dia. Já quero que experimentem a maquiagem e façam todos os testes.

- Acho que você daria um excelente pai.

- Humm... – fez ar sonhador – Eu adoraria mesmo, mas Zeus sabe que não é possível. Não tenho a intenção de arrumar uma esposa e dificilmente conseguiria uma adoção. Acho que o Mi tem muito mais chance.

- É justamente dele que vim falar.

- O quê ele aprontou desta vez ? – o Pisciano perguntou rindo.

- Eu gostaria de fazer uma surpresa para o aniversário dele.

- Surpresa ? – ficou pensativo.

- É. Talvez algum aluno tocando uma música para ele. Se fosse possível, é claro.

- Que música ?

- Always, do Bon Jovi.

- Hummm... deixe-me adivinhar: é a música de vocês dois !

O Aquariano ficou quase tão vermelho quanto o sangue falso no braço do outro.

Afrodite caiu na risada.

- Desculpa, Kamye, mas é tão difícil ver este seu lado romântico que fica até cômico.

O francês ficou sério.

- Ok. – controlou-se – Não se aborreça. Posso pedir para a banda dos bronzeados cantarem ?

- Pode, mas não o deixe saber.

- Não se preocupe. – piscou – Sou expert em segredos.

Kamus sorriu.

-oOo-

_Primeira semana de Outubro. Sexta-feira..._

- Milo ! Assim vamos nos atrasar. O que tanto você faz neste quarto ?

Ao entrar assustou-se. Esta uma enorme bagunça. Camisetas, camisas, casacos e toalhas molhadas disputarem espaço na cama. As portas dos guarda-roupas estavam abertas e de dentro da suíte saiu Seu Anjo. Sorriu. Definitivamente o Escorpiniano era lindo. Ainda mais vestido apenas com uma calça jeans.

- Hummm... que cheiro delicioso. Adoro seu perfume. – deu um selinho no namorado – Kâ me ajuda ! – pediu com desespero - Não consigo me decidir. Branco é muito claro, preto é muito escuro. Marrom é muito apagado, vermelho é muito "cheguei".

- Você está convivendo demais com o Afrodite. – brincou - Não vamos a um desfile de modas.

- Eu queria ir com a minha jaqueta cru.

- E porque não vai ? – questionou sem deixar de admirar o peito nu do outro.

- Porque eu usei esta jaqueta em outro aniversário.

- Da Diana ?

- Não, Kâ. Eu não lembro de quem, mas já usei.

- Mon Ange - aproximou-se e pegou-o pela cintura – Você fica lindo de qualquer jeito. Mesmo de claro, escuro, apagado ou "cheguei".

- Já sei. Vou de roupa padrão.

- Pretinho básico ?

- Kamus, mais respeito ! Pretinho básico é coisa de mulher. Vou de jeans, branco e jaqueta. – e tirou do guarda-roupa uma nova camisa branca.

- Por que você não vai com esta que está na cama ?

- Porque eu deixei cair creme modelador de cachos nela.

- Quer cabelos decentes ? Posso te dar uma prancha alisadora em seu aniversário. – debochou.

- Para fazer chapinha e ficar um lambido igual a você ? – rebateu.

- Lambido ?? – indignou-se – Se você...

- DEPENDENDO do que você falar eu não te deixo mais tocar nos meus cachos. – ameaçou.

- Se você quer saber gosto muito dos seus cachos. Estou ATÉ pensando em fazer uma permanente para combinar. – replicou um tanto contrariado.

Milo caiu na gargalhada.

- PERMANENTE ??! Nossa, Kamus, que coisa mais GAY. E você ainda diz que EU estou andando muito com o Afrodite.

O Aquariano ficou vermelho.

- Tá, tá. Seus cachos são lindos, agora será que dá para se apressar ? Daqui a pouco eu não vou mais. – e saiu aborrecido do quarto.

O Escorpiniano riu baixinho enquanto abotoava a camisa. Era melhor se controlar e não irritar o namorado. Diana estava fazendo aniversário e convidara vários cavaleiros para sua festa de aniversário. Milo insistiu para que o francês fosse com ele. Quase não conseguiu convencê-lo.

_- Mon Ange, chame o Aioria ou o Deba. Não sei se vai ser uma boa eu aparecer lá com você._

_- O Deba vai passar em um lugar antes. Não sei que horas ele vai chegar e o Aioria não vai._

_- Não vai ? Por quê ?_

_- O mesmo motivo de sempre._

_- Mas ela ainda gosta do Aioria ?_

_- Ainda._

_- Isso é que é amor. Quanto tempo faz que eles se separaram ?_

_- Mais de quatro anos._

_- É mesmo muito tempo._

_- Vamos Kâ. - suplicou - Eu não posso furar com ela e é uma desculpa para não ir sozinho._

_- Ok. Antes que te sobre apenas a companhia do Shura. - disse e os dois riram._

Milo perfumou-se e apagou as luzes. Encontrou um francês sério sentado no sofá.

- Ei, senhor emburrado ? Vamos ?

Kamus ia protestar, mas a beleza do namorado tirou qualquer palavra agressiva de sua boca.

- Você está... fascinante.

O grego sorriu.

- Só acredito se você vier até aqui e me beijar.

O francês levantou-se do sofá e se aproximou.

- Você me tira a razão. – sussurrou, chegando mais perto.

Beijaram-se com ardor.

- E quando a gente voltar... – Milo disse baixinho ao ouvido do outro – ...eu vou te tirar a roupa. – e mordeu de leve a orelha do Aquariano.

-oOo-

_Minutos depois. Bar Far From West..._

Naquela noite havia um segurança na porta apenas para garantir que os convidados fossem direcionados para as mesas reservadas.

Quando o casal de namorados chegou na festa, os gêmeos, Deba e o Capricorniano já estavam lá. Milo foi direto cumprimentar a aniversariante.

- Parabéns ! - o Escorpiniano agarrou a loira e deitou-a em seus braços - É hoje que você vai me dar um beijo de presente ?

- É meu aniversário, Milo, não meu velório. – riu.

Trouxe a menina de volta e abraçou-a carinhosamente.

- Eu também te amo muito. - disse e deu um beijo no rosto da garota.

Diana sorriu e aproveitou o bom abraço.

- Que bom que você veio, Mi.

- Eu não podia furar, não é ? Se eu furasse você NUNCA MAIS me daria um drink grátis.

- Cachorro. - disse empurrando o grego, que riu.

A jovem olhou para o belo cavaleiro parado atrás do Escorpiniano e abriu um largo sorriso.

- NÃO ACREDITO !! KAMUS ! - exclamou e deu-lhe um abraçou apertado - Humm... cheiroso e lindo, como sempre.

- Obrigado, Diana. Parabéns. - falou entregando-lhe uma caixinha.

A loira abriu. Era uma bela corrente de prata com um pingente em forma de coração vazado, rodeado por brilhantes.

- Obrigada. - deu um beijo no rosto do Aquariano - Você adivinhou. Acabei de ganhar um anel de prata com brilhantes do Deba, além de uma vaquinha de pelúcia muito fofa.

- E o meu presente ? Você não vai abrir ? - o grego perguntou entregando-lhe uma caixa.

- O que é ?

- Algo para você usar quando estiver comigo. - respondeu sensualmente.

- Assim ficou fácil, Mi. É um kit tortura. – riu e sacudiu a leve caixa, vendo que não fazia muito barulho. Ficou curiosa e abriu. - MI !!! - era um belo conjunto de lingerie negro, com um strass no soutien.

Os que estavam perto aplaudiram e assobiaram. Logo todo mundo ficou sabendo o presente dado pelo cavaleiro. Milo ainda pegou a jovem pelo braço e a fez tirar uma foto ao seu lado, segurando o conjunto.

- Eu te mato, seu cachorro ! - falou enquanto sorria para a câmera.

- Me mata vestida com o presente ou completamente ao natural ? – questionou e puxou a menina, abraçando-a forte.

Saíram na foto praticamente agarrados. O Escorpiniano rapidamente soltou a loira e saiu correndo, antes que apanhasse. Diana riu muito. Aquele grego não tinha jeito.

-o-

Os cavaleiros estavam todos juntos em uma única mesa. Kamus e Milo foram até o grupo e depois de cumprimentá-los, sentaram-se com eles.

- E aí galera ? O que é isso que vocês estão bebendo ?

- Ei, Polly ! – Kanon chamou a garçonete – Traz cerveja aqui para os recém-chegados.

- Oba. – o Escorpiniano comemorou - Cheguei na hora certa.

Algumas meninas se aproximaram da mesa. Milo levantou-se e cumprimentou a todas. Para disfarçar, como costumava fazer quando estava com outros cavaleiros, beijou uma das garotas na boca. Óbvio que o Aquariano não gostou.

O grupo conversava animadamente até que depois de algum tempo o Escorpiniano saiu para ir ao banheiro. Kamus disfarçou e foi atrás dele. Encontraram-se na saída.

- Não gostei do que você fez.

- O quê ?

- O beijo.

- Não esquenta Kâ. Faz parte do script. É só para despistar.

- Queria ver se fosse eu.

- Eu não ia ligar. Saberia que era só para disfarçar.

O Aquariano ficou mudo. Desviou o olhar e não falou mais nada. Separados, os dois voltaram para a mesa.

-o-

Os cavaleiros riam e conversam. Na pista a aniversariante dançava com várias pessoas. O francês divertia-se com o papo dos amigos e permitia a si mesmo alguns sorrisos discretos. Tudo transcorria normalmente até que uma morena de roupas provocantes aproximou-se da mesa.

- MI !!! A que horas você chegou ?

- Já faz algum tempo.

- Não vai me cumprimentar ? Eu estava com saudades. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos.

- Claro. - levantou-se e se aproximou.

A garota não perdeu tempo e se atracou à boca do grego. A mesa dos cavaleiros gritou um "EHHHHHH" depois que o Escorpiniano abraçou a menina, aproveitando melhor o beijo.

Kamus, que já estava bravo, ficou ainda mais. Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Milo precisava aprender a ter limites. Correndo os olhos pelo lugar, viu uma bela garota ruiva, parada, perto da pista. Levantou-se e foi até lá. Era para fazer ciúme ? Então faria. Quem sabe assim aquele abusado não se tocava ?

O grego, já sentado, não tirava os olhos do namorado. Depois de vê-lo tão perto da ruiva, nem conseguia disfarçar que não estava olhando.

O francês sorriu, se aproximou e falou alguma coisa para a menina. O Escorpiniano cerrou os olhos quando o viu falar alguma coisa no ouvido da jovem.

"Kamus, o que você está fazendo ?" - perguntou mentalmente e já um tanto aborrecido.

-o-

- Agradeço o convite, mas estou com o meu namorado. – a ruiva respondeu sorrindo.

- Ah, desculpe. Eu não sabia. Desculpe. - o Aquariano pediu novamente.

Ficou super sem-graça com a situação. Virou-se para voltar para a mesa. Sentaria e não sairia mais de lá para nada.

- Espera. - sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço - O que houve Kamye ? - Diana perguntou - Levou um fora ?

- Pois é. Eu a chamei para dançar, mas não vi que estava com o namorado.

- Não esquenta. A Bianca é muito desencanada.

O francês deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Vem, dança comigo. - pediu.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Diana.

- Vai fazer desfeita para a aniversariante ?

O Aquariano sorriu e pegou a loira pela mão, levando-a para a pista.

Milo ficou mais tranqüilo.

-o-

Passaram-se três músicas e nada do namorado voltar. O grego se levantou e foi até lá.

- Oi Di. Ficou com pena do Kamye e o chamou para dançar ? - gritou um pouco no ouvido da menina por causa do barulho.

- Não. Eu já queria dançar com alguém.

O Escorpiniano fez sinal de positivo e saiu da pista.

A garota se aproximou do francês.

- Acho que o Milo está com ciúme de você.

- Por quê ? – perguntou um tanto tenso.

- Porque estamos dançando juntos.

- Ele é assim mesmo. Adora ser o centro das atenções. Deve estar louco de raiva por ser eu e não ele que está aqui.

- Eu adoro este jeitinho possessivo-maluco dele. - confessou - Me faz sentir viva.

- Você já gostou dele ? - perguntou diretamente.

- Do Milo ? - sorriu - Ele é um cara muito legal, bonito, divertido, sabe como cativar uma mulher, mas não é um cara para namorar. O Mi é muito "do povo". DUVIDO que suportasse ter só uma dona por muito tempo. - disse e deu uma pausa - Para falar a verdade, acho que até teria pena da menina. O Milo é muito volúvel. Não acredito que chegasse mesmo a amar alguém. Ele quer todo mundo ao mesmo tempo.

- É. - concordou com um vazio nos olhos.

- Ele está olhando para nós dois.

- Tem certeza ?

- Absoluta. Eu dei um tchauzinho e ele respondeu.

- Esse Milo !

- Vem. - pegou o Aquariano pelo braço e o arrastou para fora da pista, dirigindo-se para a mesa dos cavaleiros.

-o-

- E aí Diana ? Se divertindo muito ? - o Escorpiniano perguntou.

- Claro. - disse e abraçou o pescoço do francês - O Kamus é uma EXCELENTE companhia.

- Cuidado para não dormir com o papo politizado do Kamye.

- Acho que você está com ciúme, Milo. - a loira alfinetou.

- CIÚME ? EU ?? Nunca. - mentiu.

- Você também teria ciúme se eu dançasse com o Shura ? - perguntou colocando-se atrás do espanhol e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Claro que não, Di. Você tem o direito de dançar com quem você quiser.

Era melhor não dar bandeira sobre o motivo do ciúme ser o francês e não a menina.

- Ok. Então vem Kamye. Vamos nos acabar de dançar. – disse e puxou o Aquariano pela mão.

Os dois voltaram para a pista. Começou uma sessão de black music. A loira dançava sensualmente junto do cavaleiro.

O Escorpiniano olhava fixamente o casal.

Diana estava com vontade de brincar com o amigo. Aproximou-se do ouvido do francês.

- Você acha que o Milo gosta de mim ?

- Não sei, Di. Ele nunca comenta nada sobre estas coisas.

- Me beija ?

- O QUÊ ? - perguntou e parou de dançar.

- Me beija. – pediu e sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto do outro - Quero ver o Mi bravo. – explicou.

- Acho melhor não.

- Kamye, eu poderia ter pedido para qualquer um. – deu uma pausa – Mas quer saber porque escolhi você ?

- Por quê ? – indagou engolindo seco.

- Por que eu sempre quis ser beijada por um francês. Tenho certeza que você tem um beijo delicioso.

Kamus ficou paralisado.

- Diana, acho que não é uma boa idéia. – disse, pouco à vontade.

- Não se preocupe, - sorriu – faz mais de dois anos que eu não beijo ninguém, mas prometo não arrancar nenhum pedacinho seu. – deu uma pequena pausa - É só um beijinho. - sorriu encantadoramente - Complemento do presente que você já me deu. Por favor. - pediu sorrindo – Faça isso por uma aniversariante carente.

Isso seria uma boa forma de fazer o Escorpiniano aprender que fingir que não estavam juntos tinha limite. Desde o início do namoro dos dois, Milo beijara várias garotas na sua frente. E algumas não ganharam só um selinho.

O Aquariano sorriu. A loira era bonita e agradável. Ela era uma mulher e ele um homem que precisava mostrar aos amigos que era homem. Que mal havia ? E se era permitido ao grego, por que não seria ao francês ?

Chegou mais perto e envolveu a loira com os braços. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e tomou-lhe a boca.

- UH UH ! - Kanon gritou ao ver o amigo beijando a aniversariante - DÁ-LHE KAMYE !

- Sortudo. – Deba falou baixinho, desejando estar no lugar do cavaleiro.

Milo, que estava distraído e não botava mais fé na dança dos dois, olhou imediatamente e ficou possesso. Cego de ciúme, saiu da mesa alteradíssimo.

O casal continuava a se beijar quando o Escorpiniano chegou bufando e, segurando o francês com força, arrancou-o dos lábios da loira.

- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ? – berrou para o namorado.

- Calma Milo. - Kamus pediu.

- CALMA O CXXXXXX ! QUE PXXXX VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ? - gritou.

- Mi, a culpa foi minha, fui eu quem pedi para ele... – a loira tentou explicar.

- CALA A BOCA ! - gritou com a amiga - Como é que você PÔDE fazer isso comigo ? – indagou com os olhos crispados de raiva.

- Não foi culpa da Diana, fui eu quem... - o Aquariano não conseguiu completar pois levou um soco do grego e caiu no chão.

Aldebaran correu para a pista.

- Eu vou ACABAR com você, seu desgraçado. - falou entre os dentes e pulou sobre o francês, socando-o.

Diana começou a gritar.

- PÁRA MILO, PÁRA !!

Kamus tentava segurá-lo, mas não revidava. Sabia que o namorado estava completamente fora de si. Não queria machucá-lo e também tinha receio do Escorpiniano utilizar seus poderes ali dentro e ferir alguém.

O brasileiro segurou o grego por trás. Milo tentava atingir o Aquariano com os pés.

- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ !! VOU TE MATAR !! SEU FILHO DE UMA PXXX !! - vociferava enquanto lutava para sair dos braços do Taurino.

Saga rapidamente pegou o francês e o levou para fora. Kanon levou a loira para um outro canto, longe da fúria do grego.

- PODE FUGIR KAMUS ! QUANDO EU TE ACHAR, EU TE MATO !! - gritou para o namorado.

O Taurino continuou segurando-o por mais algum tempo.

- Pode me soltar Deba. Não vou matar ninguém.

O brasileiro o soltou. Milo rapidamente tentou correr e ir atrás do Aquariano. Aldebaran segurou-o novamente.

- Calma ! Vocês são amigos. Você não pode querer matar o Kamus.

- AMIGOS ? Amigos o CXXXXXX. O que ele fez não tem perdão. Ele NÃO PODIA ter beijado a Diana.

- Milo, por favor. - a loira, ao lado do gêmeo, suplicava com lágrimas nos olhos - Não faça nada com o Kamus. Não o machuque. A culpa é minha. Fui eu quem pediu o beijo.

O grego olhou para a aniversariante e tentou se soltar do brasileiro. Aldebaran o segurou com mais força.

- Sabe o que eu sinto por você Diana ? - perguntou com os olhos cerrados - ÓDIO. - e saindo dos braços do Taurino, dirigiu-se para a saída.

Kanon deixou a loira chorosa com o brasileiro e foi atrás do outro grego.

-oOo-

O Escorpiniano subiu na moto e voou até o Santuário. Chegando lá foi direto para o templo de Aquário, mas Kamus não estava. Concentrou o cosmo. Podia senti-lo. O namorado estava no Santuário.

- Casa de Gêmeos. – constatou e segui até lá.

-o-

Milo chegou na entrada do templo, mas Saga não o deixou entrar.

- Aqui você não entra.

- KAMUS ? VOCÊ NÃO PODE SE ESCONDER DE MIM A VIDA TODA ! - gritou - SEJA HOMEM E SAIA DAÍ !

- ME SOLTA, KANON !! - Milo ouviu o francês gritar de dentro do templo de Gêmeos.

- NÃO ADIANTA KANON. - o Escorpiniano gritou – VOCÊ NÃO PODE DEFENDÊ-LO O RESTO DA VIDA. QUERO VER SE ELE É HOMEM O SUFICIENTE PARA ME ENFRENTAR.

O gêmeo saiu, segurando o Aquariano.

- Não vou deixar dois amigos se matarem por causa de mulher. - o Geminiano falou.

- O problema não é esse, Kanon. Ele me traiu. - disse e ficou olhando com ódio para o namorado.

- Milo, vá para a sua casa. - Saga ordenou - Amanhã você fala com o Kamus. Hoje ele vai dormir aqui.

- Até quando você vai ser mulherzinha e se esconder na barra da saia do Saga ? - perguntou sarcástico ao francês.

- MILO ! - o Geminiano repreendeu-o duramente.

- Eu vou Saga, mas amanhã, vou matá-lo. – e apontou ameaçadoramente para o namorado.

- Ok. Encontrem-se na arena e se matem, mas não hoje. Vá para a cama. Ponha a cabeça no lugar. Amanhã você vai se dar conta do quanto esse showzinho não vale a pena.

- Durma bem Kamus. – Milo replicou com sarcasmo – Pois será sua ÚLTIMA noite. - disse e se virou para subir.

- Não se preocupe Kamye. Amanhã ele vai estar mais calmo e vai pensar diferente. – Saga falou.

O francês não respondeu. Estava receoso. O grego estava tão fora de si que era capaz de fazer alguma coisa impensada. Não. O cavaleiro não temia por sua integridade física, mas pelo relacionamento entre os dois.

"Mon Ange, me perdoa" – pensou arrependido – "Por favor não me deixe"

-oOo-

_Manhã de sábado. Quarto em Gêmeos..._

- Bom dia. - Milo falou, despertando o Aquariano.

- Mon Ange ? - o francês perguntou surpreso - O que você faz aqui ?

- Vim falar com você.

- Como conseguiu passar pelo Kanon ? – indagou sentando-se.

- O Kanon ronca mais que um avião monomotor. Duvido que escute uma bomba caindo. - sorriu.

- Você veio desmanchar o namoro ? – questionou receoso.

- Kâ, por que você fez aquilo ? – perguntou em tom de mágoa.

- Ela me pediu um beijo.

- E por quê você deu ?

- Você disse que se eu beijasse alguém você não sentiria ciúme e não se importaria.

- Eu sei o que eu disse, mas eu estava mentindo. Você sabe que eu não suporto pensar em você com outra pessoa.

- Pensei que o problema fossem as ruivas.

- Principalmente, mas o meu problema é qualquer pessoa que se aproxime de você. - falou sentando-se na cama.

- Você ainda está com raiva de mim ?

- Fiz um escândalo ontem, não ? - disse e baixou a cabeça.

- Fez.

- Eu falei para a Diana, em pleno dia do aniversário dela, que a odiava.

- Ela vai te perdoar.

- Você já me perdoou ? - olhou para o namorado em tom de súplica.

- Mon Ange. - disse e passou a mão nos cachos azulados - Por que você faz isso ?

- Me desculpa. - pediu e se aninhou nos braços do Aquariano - Eu te machuquei, não foi ?

Kamus acariciou as costas do belo grego e suspirou.

- Milo, você tem que aprender duas coisas: precisa aprender a ter limites e precisa aprender a ser menos tempestivo. – deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa.

- Me perdoa. - voltou a pedir.

Ouviram um barulho e se separaram. Imediatamente Kanon entrou no quarto.

- SAI DE PERTO DELE, MILO !! – gritou.

- Fala sério Kanon, se eu tivesse que matar o Kamus eu já o teria estripado e você nem notaria.

- SAI. – gritou, tirando o Escorpiniano da cama.

- Que barulheira é essa ? - Saga perguntou ao entrar quarto do irmão.

- O Milo quer matar o Kamus. - Kanon explicou, segurando-o.

- Se eu quisesse, já teria matado. Tem mais de cinco minutos que estou aqui e só agora você entrou.

- Pode soltar, Kanon. – o outro gêmeo falou.

- Só se ele prometer que não vai tentar matar o Kamus.

- Ok. Prometo que não vou tentar matar o Kamus NO TEMPLO DE GÊMEOS.

- Milo ! – Saga falou em tom de autoridade.

- Ok. Não-vou-tentar-matar-o-Kamus. – replicou entediado.

O gêmeo soltou-o.

- Te espero lá em Escorpião. – disse para o Aquariano - Bom dia Saga, bom dia Kanon. - falou e saiu.

-o-

- Você não vai mesmo encontrar aquele louco-psicopata, não é, Kamye ?

- Vou Kanon. Ele tem razão. Não posso me esconder atrás de vocês. Mas não se preocupem. Ele não vai me matar.

- Mesmo assim, tenha cuidado.

- Pode deixar Saga. – deu uma pequena pausa - Obrigado por me acolherem esta noite.

- Disponha. – respondeu com um sorriso.

-o-

Milo subia para sua casa quando ao passar por Virgem ouviu um barulho de alguma coisa caindo. Logo depois ouviu um vidro se quebrando. Em seguida mais um barulho de algo batendo no chão. Concentrou um pouco o cosmo. A energia que captara no interior da casa do indiano era um tanto agressiva. Ouviu um gemido do loiro. Preocupou-se com o amigo e entrou rapidamente.

O grego ficou paralisado com o que viu. Queria mover os músculos, gritar, fazer alguma coisa, mas seu corpo não respondia. Estava simplesmente em choque.

-oOo-

_Cenas do próximo capítulo _

- Como o Shaka está ? – Milo perguntou preocupado.

- Difícil dizer. – o namorado respondeu – Coitado. Deve ter sido terrível.

- É. – disse com um olhar entristecido.

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Explicações_

O capítulo ficou imenso e tive que dividi-lo em dois. Espero que não se aborreçam XD.

A partir do próximo capítulo eu não colocarei mais informações finais sobre o que acontecerá no capítulo seguinte. A história vai caminhar para alguns assuntos decisivos e não quero estragar a surpresa. Espero que entendam.

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todas que escreveram: Anjo Setsuna, TsukiTorres, Ilia Verseau, Cardosinha, Shakinha, Nana Pizani, Virgo-chan, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Litha-chan, Arashi Kaminari, Babi-deathmask

-oOo-

_Nota da autora: Contato_

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas, opiniões, brigar comigo ou me ameaçar (menos com e-mails bombas rsrs), podem me contatar no erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Out/2006 -


	2. Revelações

**CURTINDO A VIDA ADOIDADO - Ano I - Mês Outubro**

-oOo-

Capítulo anterior: No capítulo anterior Kamus e Afrodite combinam uma surpresa para o aniversário do Escorpiniano. Milo e o francês vão até o Far From West comemorar o aniversário de Diana e depois que o Aquariano a beija, o grego faz um escândalo. Depois de se acertar com o namorado, o Escorpinano percebe uma movimentação estranha na casa do Virginiano e surpreende-se com o que vê.

..Milo subia para sua casa quando ao passar por Virgem ouviu um barulho de alguma coisa caindo. Logo depois ouviu um vidro se quebrando. Em seguida mais um barulho de algo batendo no chão. Concentrou um pouco o cosmo. A energia que captara no interior da casa do indiano era um tanto agressiva. Ouviu um gemido do loiro. Preocupou-se com o amigo e entrou rapidamente.

O grego ficou paralisado com o que viu. Queria mover os músculos, gritar, fazer alguma coisa, mas seu corpo não respondia. Estava simplesmente em choque.

-oOo-

**OBS:** Este capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.

**CVA - Semana II - Revelações**

-oOo-  
_Templo de Virgem..._

Na sala, os dois pufes normalmente arrumados estavam jogados de qualquer jeito. No chão, de um pote de cerâmica quebrado saía areia. A túnica do loiro aparecia amarrotada debaixo de uma almofada azul. Um furação parecia ter passado por Virgem, mas em contraste com a desordem - normalmente odiada pelo dono da casa - um delicioso cheiro de incenso pairava pelo ar. Shaka estava bem visível, em primeiro plano, mas Milo não conseguia chamá-lo. Abriu a boca assustado, mas som algum saiu de sua garganta.

De joelhos, sobre uma pequena mesa de centro, o indiano mantinha as mãos na parede e os longos cabelos cobrindo-lhe a face. As pernas da mesa levantavam e voltavam a bater no chão cada vez que o loiro se jogava para frente. Gemia, com o Ariano colado em si, ditando o ritmo frenético. Os dois estavam completamente nus.

Ignorando a presença do grego, Mu puxou o outro com força para trás, fazendo-o sentar sobre seu membro.

- Sobe. - pediu cheio de luxúria.

O Virginiano prontamente obedeceu, cavalgando o namorado e empinando-se para trás a cada descida. O belo cavaleiro de cabelos lavanda gemeu alto.

Milo ficou excitado. Jamais imaginaria um sexo assim tão selvagem entre os dois. Se tivesse que imaginar algo, seria completamente diferente. Provavelmente mais calmo, tranqüilo, demorado e MAÇANTE.

- Sobe comigo. - Mu pediu com a mão no membro do outro e, a cada subida do loiro, a mão descia sobre seu sexo, em uma masturbação ritmada.

- Mais rápido. - o loiro gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, deitando no ombro do amante.

O Ariano levantou um pouco o corpo e investiu rapidamente, inúmeras vezes, assim como fez com a massagem sexual. Shaka deu um grito e começou a se derramar nas mãos do namorado. O Escorpiniano estremeceu imediatamente e perdeu o equilíbrio. Segurou na borda de um aparador de vidro próximo para se apoiar mas, como o mesmo era solto, saiu de seu suporte e desabou, estraçalhando-se.

Mu levou um susto tão grande que se levantou de uma vez, jogando o amante para frente, fazendo o bater a cabeça com força na parede e cair sobre a mesinha.

- MILO !! - o Ariano gritou inconformado.

Ouvindo o barulho e os gritos, Kamus - que subia as escadas - entrou no templo correndo.

- Mas o quê... AAH ! - deu um grito e colocou a mão na boca ao ver a cena: o grego, de joelhos, envolto em cacos de vidro; o tibetano, completamente nu, na frente de uma pequena mesa quebrada; o loiro caído, totalmente sem roupa, em uma posição indescritível.

O Escorpiniano se levantou e saiu correndo.

- EU MATO ESSE FXXXX DE UMA PXXX. - gritou, vestindo um moletom jogado no chão e desapareceu.

"MU ! O SHAKA ESTÁ PASSANDO MAL" - o francês berrou em pensamento e mili-segundos depois o tibetano estava de volta.

- Shakinha, Amorzinho, como você está ? - perguntou colocando o outro sobre seu colo, depois que o Aquariano o cobriu com sua própria camiseta.

- Minha cabeça dói. Ai !

- Shhh. Não fala nada.

- Vai fazer galo. Precisa passar gelo. - o francês observou.

Kamus concentrou-se e uma pequena bola de energia em sua mão congelou.

- AIIIII ! ISSO DÓI !

- É para seu próprio bem, Amorzinho.

- Porque você fez aquilo ? - Shaka perguntou ainda um pouco zonzo.

- Levei um susto depois que o Milo quebrou o aparador.

- MILO ? O quê aquele corno... AI !

- Desculpa, Amorzinho. Não vou tocar mais.

- Acho melhor colocá-lo na cama. - o Aquariano sugeriu.

- Cama ? O que você está fazendo aqui, Kamus ?

- Longa história. Depois te conto. Agora é melhor você descansar, ok ?

-oOo-  
_Templo de Escorpião..._

- Como o Shaka está ? - Milo perguntou preocupado.

- Difícil dizer. - o namorado respondeu - Coitado. Deve ter sido terrível.

- É. - disse com um olhar entristecido.

- Parece que ele bateu a cabeça com força na parede. Está com um baita galo.

O grego se segurou o quanto pôde e soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Desculpa. - riu um bocado - Eu precisava ficar triste, mas não consigo. - riu até sua barriga começou a doer. - Ai !

- Como você é inconseqüente !

- Não foi culpa minha. - falou controlando-se - Eu ouvi um barulho vindo da casa do Shaka e senti um cosmo agressivo. Pensei que alguém estava machucando o Sha, mas quando eu cheguei... - caiu na gargalhada de novo - ... o Mu estava "dando no couro" e "castigando" o loirinho. - riu até ficar sem ar.

- Muito bem, senhor Milo. Belo exemplo de amigo.

- Qualé, Kâ. Tentei salvar o Shaka na melhor das intenções.

- E como ele não estava em perigo, você não achou NADA indiscreto OBSERVAR os dois, não é ?

- Fala sério, Kâ. Você ADORA olhar. Aposto que faria o mesmo.

- MILO !

- Se você está brigando com ele, cheguei em boa hora. - Mu falou, aparecendo.

O Escorpiniano deu um grito e um pulo para trás.

- CXXXXXX ! QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO ?

- De susto ? Não, mas QUERO TE MATAR.

O grego escondeu-se atrás do namorado.

- Calma, Muzinho. - pediu - Não foi tão ruim assim.

- Milo, me solta ! - o francês pediu ao ser colocado de um lado e para o outro, como se fosse um escudo.

- NÃO FOI RUIM, MILO ? Você INVADE a casa do Shaka, nos pega no maior rala-e-rola, assiste ao show sem pagar nada, quebra o aparador do Sha, me faz perder o tesão, faz meu Amorzinho bater a cabeça na parede e ganhar um galo e ainda NÃO FOI RUIM ?

- Desculpa, Mu, mas me deixa explicar primeiro. Se você não aceitar, pode me matar, ok ?

- Um minuto. - disse cruzando os braços.

- Você fica tão lindinho, bravo. - brincou.

- MILO !! - descruzou os braços.

- Tá Mu, desculpa, desculpa. Eu vou contar o que aconteceu. - deu uma pequena pausa - Eu estava subindo de Gêmeos até a minha casa e quando passei por Virgem senti um cosmo agressivo. Eu fiquei preocupado. Pensei que alguém estivesse atacando o Sha... - parou o tom sério e começou a rir loucamente - ... E ESTAVA MESMO !

O Ariano cerrou os olhos. Seu cosmo subiu rapidamente. Em instantes, na extremidade da sala, surgiram fios de cristal que foram se fechando.

- DESCULPA ! - Milo gritou.

Os fios pararam de avançar.

- Quer ficar preso na Rede de Cristal ?

- Não, Muzinho. Me perdoa. - ajoelhou-se - Eu sei que errei e quero pedir desculpas. Tudo o que eu fiz foi na melhor das intenções. Também quero saber se o Shakinha está bem. Agora é sério. - levantou-se - Vou me sentir uma anta se ele não estiver bem.

- Para a SUA sorte, ele está bem.

- Que bom ! - abraçou o outro.

- Pode me soltar. Eu ainda não te perdoei. - não foi capaz de fazer uma cara muito brava.

Soltou-o e ficou algum tempo quieto.  
- Muzinho, você me perdoa por uma coisa que eu vou fazer ?

- O quê ?

O Escorpiniano caiu na risada.

- Milo, se você não parar de rir das desgraças alheias, QUE VOCÊ MESMO CAUSOU, eu congelo sua área de lazer.

- Pô, Kâ. Sacanagem. - calou-se.

- Obrigado, Kamus, eu costumo ser uma pessoa calma, mas já estava quase te aconselhando a usar o namorado reserva. Ainda estou com MUITA vontade de sumir com esse aí.

- Tudo bem, Mu. Já sei que você não gosta de voyeur (1), mas por minha boa intenção com o Sha, estou perdoado, não estou ?

- Não sei , Milo.

- Por favor, Muzinho. Você é tão bonzinho. Não combina com esta cara de bicho-papão.

- Por sua culpa o Shaka se machucou.

- Eu sei. Peço perdão. - ajoelhou-se de novo.

- Milo, pára com esta cara de cachorro abandonado. Assim eu não consigo ficar com raiva.

- Que bom. - logo ficou sério com a cara do outro. Levantou-se - Desculpa, Mu. Mande melhoras para o Sha, ok ?

- Vou até lá ver como ele está. E, por favor, não entre mais daquele jeito.

- Você vai me perdoar ?  
- Vou pensar no seu caso. - e sumiu.

Assim que o Ariano foi embora, o grego caiu na gargalhada.

- MILO !

- O que foi ? - perguntou ainda rindo.

- Respeito com os amigos.

- Ok. Desculpe. - controlou-se.

- Você não está pensando em colocar isso nas suas memórias, não é ?

- CLARO QUE NÃO, KÂ ! - cruzou os dedos atrás de si - Que tipo de louco inconseqüente você pensa que eu sou ?

- Do pior tipo.

O Escorpiniano se aproximou sorridente.

- Não faça mal-juízo de mim. Você sabe que sou um doce.

- Quando é que você vai crescer, hein ?

Aproximou-se do ouvido do outro para sussurrar.

- Se você passar a mão em um lugar, vou te mostrar o quanto eu cresço.

- Pervertido. - falou sorrindo.

- Sabe que ver o Mu e o Shaka em ação me deu uma vontade daquelas ?

- Milo !

- Deixa eu te mostrar como eles estavam fazendo.

- Milo, isso não é certo.

- Aposto que você vai gostar. - disse baixinho, beijando o ombro do namorado.

- Mon Ange. - gemeu - Por que aceito suas maluquices ? - questionou oferecendo o pescoço.

- Por que você me ama. - apertou as nádegas do outro.

- Vamos para o quarto. - pediu um pouco incomodado.

- Quero na sala, como o Mu e o Shaka fizeram.

- Milo, é melhor... - o grego enfiara a mão dentro da calça do Aquariano, tirando completamente sua razão.

Kamus não falou mais nada. Deixou-se beijar. Era uma presa à mercê do Escorpião.

-oOo-  
_Segunda-feira. Fundação..._

O grego almoçava com os professores quando seu celular tocou. Atendeu prontamente.

- Alô ?

- Alô, Mi ?

- Diana ? - perguntou com um frio na barriga.

- Oi, Mi. Quero conversar com você.

O grego ficou mudo. Fizera um verdadeiro barraco no aniversário da amiga.

- Mi ? Você ainda está aí ? Alô ?

- Oi, Diana. Estou aqui.

- Podemos conversar hoje à noite ?  
- Que horas ?

- A que horas você sai ?

- Por volta das cinco e meia.

- Passe no bar assim que você sair.

- Você vai abrir hoje ?

- Não. Hoje é segunda. Só vou abrir para conversarmos em paz.

- Tudo bem. - disse com voz incerta.

-oOo-  
_Final da tarde. Far From West..._

Milo chegou em frente ao bar por volta das seis. Deixou a gata selvagem no estacionamento. Havia outra moto no local. Provavelmente da loira.

De fato. Enquanto o Escorpiniano se aproximava da frente do estabelecimento, uma porta lateral foi aberta e a garota apareceu.

- Oi. - disse com um sorriso tímido.

- Oi. - respondeu baixinho, abraçando carinhosamente a amiga e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Vamos entrar ?

- Vamos.

-o-

Tiraram duas cadeiras de cima de uma mesa e sentaram-se.

- O que você quer beber ? - a loira ofereceu, dirigindo-se ao bar.

- Água.

- Não acredito. - sorriu - Milo de Escorpião pedindo ÁGUA ?

- Melhor assim. Se eu ficar bêbado, te agarro. - replicou com um sorriso.

- Tem certeza ? - a pergunta em tom de descrença mexeu com o grego, que ficou mudo.

Diana trouxe duas águas com gelo e limão.

- Quer começar ou quer que eu comece ? - indagou com seriedade, sentando-se na frente do Escorpiniano.

As palavras da Libriana acuaram o cavaleiro de uma forma que nenhum outro oponente jamais conseguiu. Milo não foi capaz de pronunciar uma única palavra.

- Ok, Mi. Eu começo. Por favor me perdoe. - pediu com franqueza - Gostaria que você me perdoasse por tudo o que eu fiz. Eu não quero que você me odeie.

- Mas eu não te odeio.

A jovem deu um sorriso melancólico.

- É engraçado. - baixou o olhar - Desde que o Aioria terminou comigo, eu não conseguia sentir atração por outros homens. Nos últimos quatro anos eu beijei apenas uma pessoa. E por incrível que pareça, - deu um sorriso amargo - não passou de UM beijo.

Ficou algum tempo calada.

- Eu não estou morta, Milo. - olhou para o grego - Eu sinto desejo e sinto vontade, mas simplesmente não consigo. Nunca mais consegui transar com ninguém. O meu primeiro e único foi o Aioria e depois que ele me deixou para ficar com a Marin, passei a me sentir desprezível.

- Diana, você não é desprezível. Você é uma mulher muito bonita. - tocou um feixe de fios dourados com suavidade - Às vezes é um pouco chata, mas isso a gente supera. - replicou sorrindo.

A loira deu um leve sorriso e voltou a ficar melancólica.

- Bonita ? - questionou descrente - Talvez para os outros, mas não para mim. Na verdade eu nunca me amei e quando eu perdi o Aioria, acho que sequei por dentro. Fiquei com um receio enorme de me relacionar e sofrer novamente.

- Eu entendo.

- Mas o pior de tudo, Mi, foi a solidão. Eu passei a ficar cem por cento do meu tempo perto das mulheres, porque morria de medo de me aproximar de outro homem. - deu uma pausa - Mas por causa disso minhas amigas se afastaram com receio que eu desse em cima delas. Todo mundo começou a achar que eu era lésbica.

- Eu já ouvi este papo e desmenti sempre.

- Eu sei. Obrigada. - replicou sorrindo - Apesar de não ter nada contra as lésbicas e receber alguns casais de garotas aqui no bar, eu não me interesso por mulheres.

- E por homens ?

- Esse era o problema, Mi. Eu também não me interessava por outros homens.

O Escorpiniano assentiu, compreensivo.

- Para ser honesta a única pessoa que ainda me interessava, continuava a ser o Aioria.

- E ainda continua ?

- Não. Na verdade eu me interessei por outra pessoa.

O grego fez cara de surpresa.

- Sério. Depois da última apresentação da Sétimo Poder, tudo mudou. Eu me apaixonei por um outro integrante.

- O QUÊ ? - perguntou sem acreditar.

- É verdade, Milo. - sorriu por causa da expressão do outro - Eu sei que parece absurdo, mas lá no palco, tocando, estava o meu futuro alvo. Um homem gentil, bonito, sexy, inteligente e com um sorriso de desmontar qualquer um.

O cavaleiro refletiu por algum tempo. Aioria, não era. Shura, tinha namorada. Com tantas brincadeiras que o Escorpiniano fazia com a garota, obviamente não era ele ou a menina aceitaria alguma delas. Gelou por dentro. Era tão claro que nem precisava pensar muito. "Acorda, Milo. Quem foi que ela beijou na festa ?"

O francês reunia todas as características descritas pela amiga: gentil, bonito, sexy, inteligente e com um RARO sorriso, de desmontar qualquer um. Ela estava apaixonada por Kamus, SEU namorado ! Ficou levemente aborrecido. Agora só faltava pedir-lhe para ser o cupido entre os dois.

- Eu analisei muito bem o meu alvo e procurei conhecê-lo em seu íntimo. Tentei ser discreta, mas assim que Ele apareceu em minha festa de aniversário, não tive como disfarçar o interesse. Eu me sinto até envergonhada de falar, mas eu o comi com os olhos. O grego ficou mais aborrecido, porém tentou não transparecer.

- Quando Ele me cumprimentou, eu estremeci, mas quando Ele me deu o presente, me corpo se incendiou. Eu queria que todos desaparecessem e só restássemos eu e Ele.

Milo estava cada vez mais incomodado com os comentários sobre o Aquariano.

- Eu estava um pouco de longe, observando todos os passos do meu alvo, quando o Kamye veio para a pista.

- E aí eu fui um idiota, briguei com ele e estraguei o seu possível romance com o Kamus, não é ? - perguntou irritadiço.

A loira sorriu.

- Não, Milo. - disse suavemente - Ele não era o meu alvo. Meu alvo era você.

- EU ???? - assustou-se tanto com a revelação que se levantou. Ao fazer isso esbarrou a perna na borda da mesa e balançou os copos, derramando água sobre a garota. Tentou evitar que o copo caísse, mas afastou demais a cadeira e esta perdeu o equilíbrio, indo para o chão - Droga ! Eu sou mesmo um desastrado !

A jovem pegou um pano para secar a si mesma e a mesa, e sorriu.

- Você está corado.

- Pára de me deixar sem-graça. - disse e ficou mais vermelho ainda.

- É justamente por isso que eu gosto de você. Quem te vê de longe acha que você é um mulherengo incorrigível, mas só quem te conhece de perto tem a chance de perceber que atrás do homem, existe uma eterna criança. Uma criança capaz de amar, se entregar, e jurar fidelidade. - deu uma pausa - Estou errada ?

O grego permaneceu com os olhos baixos. Estava envergonhado demais para encarar a loira.

- Com relação a ser fiel...

- Eu sei, Milo. Você é fiel do seu jeito. Não precisa me explicar isso. Eu vi. - o comentário da garota o fez congelar e olhar imediatamente para ela - Você é inteligente, companheiro, divertido, sexy, lindo e durante todos estes anos foi o ÚNICO que SEMPRE me cobriu de atenção e fez com que eu me sentisse desejada.

A garota calou-se durante algum tempo.

- É incrível, Mi, mas eu só me dei conta de tudo o que você era e fazia, quando te vi no palco beijando suavemente uma flor atirada por uma fã. (2) Aquela demonstração de carinho, por algo jogado por uma pessoa completamente desconhecida, me fez enxergar a pessoa sensível por baixo da máscara.

- Diana, eu...

- Eu sei, Mi. As suas brincadeiras eram SÓ coisa de amigo, não era ? - deu um sorriso melancólico - Desculpa. Eu não consegui enxergar isso. Principalmente depois do presente que você me deu.

- Um conjunto de lingerie é um presente terrível, não ?

- É. É um presente muito perigoso.

- Desculpa, Diana. Eu não queria te magoar.

- Não, Milo. Quem tem que te pedir desculpas sou eu. Quando eu chamei o Kamus para dançar e vi que você olhava para nós dois, eu pensei que o meu plano estava dando certo. Eu sabia que para atrair sua atenção eu precisava te fazer ciúme e o Kamye foi minha vítima. E eu pensei que você estava olhando para mim. - baixou o olhar - Como fui tola.

- Diana...

- Você acredita que eu cheguei a perguntar para o Kamus se você estava interessado em alguém ?

- E o que ele disse ?

- Que você não falava sobre o assunto. - deu uma pausa - Eu fui uma idiota. - riu - EU, achando que você estava com ciúme de MIM !

- Diana...

- O Kamus é um homem de sorte. - sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a mão do amigo - Ele está com um dos dois gregos mais interessante de toda a Grécia.

- Diana, por favor.

- Você também tem sorte. Desculpe o comentário, mas não dá para deixar de notar que o Kamus também é um pedaço de mau caminho. Imagino-o, com aquele jeitinho meio tímido, sussurrando palavras em francês ao pé do ouvido. Ai, ai. - suspirou - Dá para imaginar porque você se apaixonou por ele. O beijo dele é delicioso.

- Diana, você está enganada.

- Fico feliz pois gosto muito de você, mas confesso que é uma pena perder dois belos homens assim de uma vez. - sorriu e tomou um gole de água.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- Milo, sossegue. Eu sei melhor do que ninguém o que é o preconceito. Se minhas amigas se afastaram de mim sem eu ser lésbica, com toda a popularidade que você tem, imagine o que aconteceria se você se declarasse gay.

O Escorpiniano pensou por um segundo. Realmente seria terrível.

- Diana, por favor, muito cuidado com o que você diz. Eu não sou gay.

- Desculpa. Acho que fui muito ofensiva nesta frase. O que eu quis dizer é que vou apoiar o amor de vocês. E não se preocupe, Mi. Ninguém NUNCA vai saber de vocês pela minha boca. - sorriu - E depois, qual é o problema ? Por que um casal de homens não tem o direito de ser feliz ? Vocês não estão prejudicando ninguém. Estão apenas exercendo o direito de amar e serem amados. - aproximou-se do grego e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto - Fique tranqüilo. Todo mundo vai continuar achando que o ciúme foi de mim. Vou dizer que falei com você e te dispensei.

- Por que está fazendo isso ?

- Porque você é meu amigo. Porque você é um dos meus poucos amigos de verdade.

- E você... gosta mesmo de mim ?

- Como mulher ? - perguntou e ficou um pouco pensativa - Depois que eu percebi que você gosta do Kamus, eu diria que o romance esfriou, mas se não fosse este detalhe, e se você quisesse ficar comigo, eu me sentiria realizada. Você é adorável. - sorriu.

- Di, eu me sinto tão mal pelo que fiz em seu aniversário. Eu nem sei o que deu em mim.

- Ciúme. - respondeu rindo - Mas não se preocupe. - colocou novamente a mão sobre a mão do cavaleiro - Eu JAMAIS faria algo para te prejudicar. Todos vão continuar pensando que o ciúme era de mim.

O Escorpiniano tomou um ar melancólico e baixou o olhar.

- Ei, meu anjo, - a garota levantou-lhe o queixo - o que foi ?

- Meu anjo. - sorriu - É assim que o Kâ me chama. Só que em francês. - voltou a ficar sério - Desculpa.

- Por quê ?

- Por tudo isso.

- Mi. - puxou sua cadeira para perto do Escorpiniano - Você não tem culpa se eu me interessei por você. Para falar a verdade acho que foi mais coisa de momento. Todo mundo me cobra um namorado. Acho que me deixei levar. Você não tem culpa alguma.

- Eu bati no Kamus. - comentou, baixando novamente o olhar.

- Vocês já se acertaram ?

- Já.

- E ele está bem ?

- Está.

- Milo, responda uma pergunta que me deixou curiosa: desde quando ?

- Desde quando o quê ?

- Desde quando você gosta dele ?

O grego ficou encabulado.

- Mi, sou sua amiga. Pode confiar.

- Desde os treze anos.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO JUNTOS DESDE OS SEUS TREZE ANOS ?

- Não ! Começamos a namorar só este ano. Antes disso o Kamus nem olhava para mim. - pegou a corrente que estava pendurada no pescoço e retirou-a - Olha só. - comentou, colocando o anel de pingente na mão da garota.

- 03 de Janeiro. E tem um "K". É um anel de compromisso ?

- É. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Que romântico.

O cavaleiro sorriu com timidez.

- Foi ele quem me deu.

- Milo, você realmente ama o Kamus ?

O Escorpiniano ficou olhando para a amiga, tentando descobrir o sentido daquela pergunta.

- Amo. Tenho certeza absoluta disso.

- E você pretende se declarar gay ?

- Di, essa é uma situação muito delicada. Eu e o Kâ já pensamos muito a respeito, mas achamos que ainda não é a hora.

- Tudo bem, Mi. Não vou pressioná-los. Faça quando vocês se sentirem seguros para fazerem, mas se você ama mesmo o Kamus, então não faça mais o que você fez no meu aniversário. Eu entendo que você tenha que beijar algumas garotas na frente dos amigos para mostrar que é homem, mas não faça isso na frente dele, e também não o deixe fazer o mesmo. Dói demais.

- Ok.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo calados.

- Diana... como foi que você descobriu ?

- Foi um conjunto de situações. Você chegou na pista transtornado. A princípio eu achei que era ciúme de mim, mas aí eu olhei para o Kamus. Ele não queria brigar. Ele te olhava com um olhar de súplica, como se gritasse "Milo me perdoa, ela me pediu e eu fiz, mas eu não queria." Mesmo quando você avançou e bateu nele, ele não te olhou com raiva, te olhou com ternura.

- Tem razão. - disse baixinho.

- A culpa foi minha. - confessou - Ele relutou, mas eu insisti muito.

- E como você o convenceu ?

- Eu joguei sujo. Disse que era só um beijinho e nada mais, que não ia arrancar pedaço, e o pior: que era um pedido da aniversariante. - deu uma pausa - Tadinho. Eu vi como ele ficou muito tenso ao saber que você nos observava.

- Imagino.

- Depois que você foi embora feito um furação, eu repensei cada instante da festa e vi que você só ficou com ciúme de mim quando eu estava com o Kamus. Em vários outros momentos eu tentei te fazer ciúme, mas você nunca me notava. Agora eu já sei porque, mas a concorrência é desleal, não é ?

Os dois riram bastante com o comentário.

- Mi, ele te ama muito. Cuide bem dele e não o machuque.

- Obrigado. - deu um beijo na testa da menina - Eu vou cuidar.

Apesar do papo ameno com a amiga, o Escorpiniano ficou preocupado. Quantas outras pessoas notaram o relacionamento dos dois ? Milo só esperava que isso não tivesse proporções desastrosas.

Pena que estava enganado.

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) Voyeur - pessoa que se excita ao ver relação sexual entre outras pessoas, sem necessariamente participar da mesma.

Bem, aqui está o resto do capítulo. Agora vocês concordam que ficou grande, não ?

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todas que escreveram: Ana Paula, Nana Pizani, Litha-chan, Anjo Setsuna, Ilía Verseau, Cardosinha, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Virgo-chan, Lady Yuuko, TsukiTorres, Flor de Gelo, Shakinha, Paloma Hana no Yuki

-oOo-

_Nota da autora: Contato_

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas, opiniões, podem me contatar no erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bjinhos a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Out/2006 -


	3. Proporções desastrosas

**CURTINDO A VIDA ADOIDADO - Ano I - Mês Outubro**

_Capítulo Anterior__ – No capítulo anterior Milo pega Mu e Shaka no maior rala-e-rola. Assustado com a presença do grego, o Ariano faz o namorado bater a cabeça e formar um belo galo. O tibetano ameaça ficar bravo com o Escorpiano, mas – apesar de fazer piada da situação - Milo consegue convencê-lo que sua intenção era proteger o Virginiano. Diana liga para o grego e o chama para conversar. Ela revela-se apaixonada por ele e diz ter descoberto o amor entre Milo e Kamus. O Escorpiano fica apreensivo, mas a amiga o tranqüiliza, prometendo não contar nada. Diana pede que o grego cuide bem do Aquariano e não o faça sofrer._

- ...Depois que você foi embora feito um furação, eu repensei cada instante da festa e vi que você só ficou com ciúme de mim quando eu estava com o Kamus. Em vários outros momentos eu tentei te fazer ciúme, mas você nunca me notava. Agora eu já sei porque, mas a concorrência é desleal, não é ?

Os dois riram bastante com o comentário.

– Mi, ele te ama muito. Cuide bem dele e não o machuque.

- Obrigado. – deu um beijo na testa da menina – Eu vou cuidar.

Apesar do papo ameno com a amiga, o Escorpiano ficou preocupado. Quantas outras pessoas notaram o relacionamento dos dois ? Milo só esperava que isso não tivesse proporções desastrosas.

Pena que estava enganado.

**CVA - Semana III – Proporções Desastrosas**

-oOo-

_Terça-feira. Início da noite. Templo de Capricórnio..._

Sentado próximo à janela, o espanhol deixara o livro que estava lendo aberto e perdera-se em seus pensamentos. O protagonista da história passava por uma situação semelhante à sua. Shura tentou não se envolver, contudo foi inevitável. Tudo o que estava guardado em seu íntimo explodiu. Uma enxurrada de lembranças veio à tona. Dor, culpa e mágoa. Seus olhos arderam, a garganta arranhou. Sentiu um aperto no peito e o coração ficou pesado.

Abraçou-se com força, querendo acabar com aquela angústia, porém as negras asas do passado voaram sobre si com ares de acusação. Infelizmente não era possível esquecer. O que Milo, Aioria e Kamus fizeram consigo, consumia e devastava sua alma. Os atos impensados daqueles três cavaleiros deixaram uma enorme cicatriz em sua vida.

Colocou a mão na cabeça e apertou. Queria esquecer. Esquecer. Precisava esquecer. Se pudesse voltar no tempo. Apagar tudo o que foi feito. Se pudesse voltar. Voltar...

Os olhos marejaram. O livro escorregou de suas pernas e foi para o chão. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio jogou a cabeça para trás e uma lágrima silenciosa correu por seu rosto. Se Kamus não tivesse feito...

Secou a lágrima. Não. Agora via tudo mais claramente. Não foi pela proximidade no Inferno de Hades que o francês teve sua parcela de culpa reduzida. Também não foi por compaixão que já não sentia tanto ódio pelo cavaleiro de Leão. Era tão óbvio. Sua mente não vira a verdade durante todos estes anos, mas seu subconsciente sim. Kamus e Aioria não ficaram menos culpados. Na verdade eles **não **eram culpados. Suas atitudes foram afetadas por alguém execrável. Alguém ardiloso o suficiente para manipular as pessoas e levá-las a acreditar em uma grande mentira. Alguém que convenceu os dois a fazer _aquilo_. Alguém que os convenceu a agir _daquela _forma.

Seus olhos cerraram. Era _este alguém _o verdadeiro culpado e, portanto, imperdoável. Era _este alguém_ o responsável por toda a destruição de sua vida. Aioria ? Não. Nunca teve culpa pelo ocorrido. Qualquer um em circunstâncias iguais agiria da mesma forma. Kamus ? Não. Ele não participara diretamente dos fatos. Seu único pecado foi deixar-se manipular.

Sua alma clamou por vingança. Socou a parede. Seu algoz não poderia ficar impune. Ele deveria sofrer. Sofrer muito. Deveria sentir dor, medo, desespero. Muito além do que fizera Shura sentir.

Pensou um pouco e sorriu. A paternidade. O que seu algoz mais queria era adotar uma criança. Sabia, obviamente, não ser fácil manchar sua reputação. Já tentara isso anteriormente, inclusive através de um strip-tease, sem sucesso. Mas desta vez era diferente. O Escorpiano dera um bom motivo para ser questionado: o escândalo no aniversário de Diana. Ali o grego mostrara-se completamente desequilibrado, a ponto de agredir fisicamente um amigo.

Fazendo as perguntas certas, às pessoas certas, conseguiria demonstrar perante o juizado que Milo não possuía equilíbrio suficiente para adotar uma criança. Precisava mostrar que o Escorpiano era incapaz de ter e educar um filho.

Isso doeria bastante.

Sorriu. Levantou-se, pegou sua carteira e deixou o templo.

-oOo-

_Algum tempo depois. Bar Far Frow West..._

Diana sorriu para o amigo.

- Shura !! Que visita boa. – abraçou-o.

- Como vai minha loira preferida ?

- Nossa ! Deixe a Shina saber disso.

- Se você não contar, ela não vai ficar sabendo. – beijou-lhe a mão sedutoramente.

A garota riu.

- Ok. Segredo entre nós.

- Perfeito. – piscou maroto.

- Só um minuto e peço para as meninas separarem a melhor mesa. Quantos vêm ?

- Hoje não vim para beber. Vim para conversar com você.

- Nossa! Estou ficando importante. Você me dá um minuto ?

- Claro.

-o-

- E então ? – a loira perguntou, bebericando seu drinque – A que devo a honra de um espanhol tão lindo vir me visitar ?

- Estou preocupado com você.

- Preocupado ? Por quê ?

- Preocupado com o que o Milo fez em seu aniversário.

- Aquilo ? – indagou com um sorriso – Não se preocupe. O Milo veio até aqui pedir desculpas.

- Ah, veio ?

- Veio sim.

- Então ele veio **só **para te pedir desculpas. – disse reflexivamente, imaginando uma nova forma de atacar o Escorpiano, quando observou o nervosismo da loira ao reforçar a palavra "**só**".

Shura cerrou um pouco os olhos. Conhecia muito bem a amiga. Sabia quando estava escondendo algo.

- Que tal me contar a verdade, Diana ?

A garota gelou.

- O quê ele veio falar com você ? – insistiu.

- Veio... fazer uma meia declaração de amor, mas eu o dispensei. - mentiu - Você sabe que não estou em fase de namoricos.

- Ele veio se declarar para você ? – surpreendeu-se.

- Bem... não exatamente. Ele apenas disse sentir algo a mais por mim. – deu uma pequena pausa – Você viu o presente que ele me deu ?

- Vi.

- Mais segundas intenções do que isso...

- É verdade. – ficou pensativo. Se Milo realmente gostasse da loira, poderia usá-la para machucá-lo.

- Mas por quê pergunta ? Vai se declarar para mim também ? – sorriu.

- Se eu não tivesse namorada.

Sua resposta fez a amiga rir.

- Então ele gosta de você. – afirmou.

- Acho que não. – disse com certo pesar.

- Não ?

A loira sentiu sua face queimar. Precisava esquecer o grego. Milo gostava de Kamus. Deveria ser esquecido para sempre. Além disso, não poderia trair sua amizade. Prometera não contar nada.

- Ora, Shura, você o conhece. Ele quer todas, mas na verdade não quer nenhuma.

- E por quê estou percebendo uma certa tristeza na sua voz ?

Fitou o Capricorniano. Não poderia trair o grego, mas se não falasse nada, Shura insistiria até arrancar alguma coisa. Era melhor falar alguma verdade ou ele não desistiria nunca.

- Sou apaixonada pelo Milo. – confessou.

- Apaixonada ? – questionou surpreso. Isso colocava seu plano em jogo. Se ela gostava do Escorpiano, não falaria nada contra ele.

- Há um bom tempo. – baixou os olhos.

- Mas se você é apaixonada por ele, por quê o dispensou quando ele confessou sentir algo a mais por você ? Isso é, você realmente o dispensou ?

- Shura, - olhou para o Capricorniano - eu observo todos os passos do Milo quando ele vem aqui no bar. As meninas fazem fila para beijá-lo e ele não dispensa nenhuma. Não quero ser mais uma na lista de conquistadas.

- Diana, eu não entendo. Se você é apaixonada por ele, por quê beijou o Kamus ?

- O presente que ele me deu me desmontou. Pensei ter alguma chance. – deu uma pausa – Mas eu precisava saber se ele realmente se interessava por mim.

- E descobriu que sim ?

- Não, Shura. Descobri que ele tem muito ciúme, porém não gosta de mim. Ele é muito possessivo. O que sente por mim é apenas ciúme, não amor. Não quer ficar comigo, mas não quer deixar nem o Kamus e nem qualquer outro ficar.

- E por quê ele não teve ciúme de mim ? Quando você sugeriu ficar comigo, ele não se importou.

- Você não conhece o Milo ? Ele não deu a mínima quando o Kamus dançou comigo. Só foi para cima quando nos beijamos. – tomou nervosamente seu drinque – Mas isso tudo é fase. Amanhã o Milo encontra uma velha conhecida, dá uns pegas e me esquece.

- Como pode ter certeza que ele não quer ficar com você ?

- **Eu **não quero. - explicou - Ele gosta de todas. É um Don Juan incorrigível. É um homem excitante e que chama muito a atenção, porém impossível de namorar. Sou ciumenta demais para vê-lo beijando tantas garotas em uma só noite. Duvido que consiga se prender a uma única mulher.

A mente do Capricorniano clareou. Por quê não pensara nisto antes ?

- Que pena. – disse.

- Como assim, "_que pena_", Shura ?

- Ora, o fato dele não ter estabilidade emocional é muito complicado. Este tipo de comentário seria muito prejudicial para o processo de adoção, mas uma criança precisa de exemplos de família, não ? – disse com certa maldade.

- O quê você quer dizer ?

- Você acha que muitas pessoas aceitariam fazer esta declaração perante o juiz ?

- **Claro que não** ! – replicou em tom mais forte - O Milo é **muito **querido. Ninguém ia querer prejudicá-lo.

- Que ótimo. – sorriu forçadamente – Me chatearia saber que alguém faria tal coisa. – mentiu.

- Ninguém faria isso.

- Talvez uma garota abandonada por ele.

- Não. Ele é muito carinhoso. Mesmo as abandonadas o adoram.

- O cara é feito de mel. – sorriu – Beija todas, acaba com o seu aniversário, bate no melhor amigo, diz que te odeia e você ainda o defende. Qual é o segredo ?

- Está com ciúmes, Shura ?

- Claro. Qualquer um estaria. – sorriu.

- Agradeço sua preocupação, mas o Mi não me odeia. Ele é um doce. Veio até me pedir desculpas.

- É. Estou vendo que não vou conseguir fazer você se apaixonar por mim. – não adiantava insistir. Diana não difamaria o Escorpiano.

A loira riu.

- Ok. - beijou o rosto da amiga – Eu só queria saber se você estava bem depois daquele barraco todo. Fico feliz que você esteja bem.

-o-

No estacionamento, o espanhol fechou a porta do carro e olhou para o bar.

- Um dia você vai escorregar, Milo. E se você não escorregar, vou encontrar alguém para dizer que você não é o anjo de candura que todos pensam. E quando isso acontecer, você vai sentir dor. Muita dor. – ligou o veículo e tomou o caminho para o Santuário.

-oOo-

_Quarta-feira pela manhã. Fundação..._

Preocupado com a demora do resultado da votação dos deuses, o grego nem conseguia trabalhar direito. Para piorar, Kamus faria uma viagem a trabalho entre o final de Outubro e o início de Novembro e corria o risco de não chegar a tempo para seu aniversário. Seriam de cinco a dez dias sem seu sardentinho. Se o resultado da votação fosse negativo, certamente ficaria depressivo e não teria o namorado ao seu lado para superar esta fase difícil. Se o resultado fosse positivo, de qualquer forma não teria o namorado tanto tempo ao seu lado para celebrar a alegria. Com o Aquariano longe não seria fácil. Ainda mais se ele perdesse seu aniversário.

Distraído que estava, não ouviu uma criança pedindo sua ajuda.

- Professor, Milo ? – Cardosinha chamou - Não consigo fazer isso aqui. – apontou a partitura à frente – Professor Milo ? Professor Milo ! – insistiu.

- Oi. – concentrou-se na menina – O que houve ?

- Professor, Milo, não consigo fazer isso aqui. – apontou novamente a partitura.

- É claro que consegue. Basta colocar os dedinhos nas posições corretas. Assim. – ajudou a menina a segurar as cordas.

- Mas eu não gosto de tocar guitarra. - reclamou - Gosto de tocar piano.

- Isso não é uma guitarra, sua burra. - Volpi intrometeu-se – Isso é um baixo !

Cardosinha calou-se e ficou visivelmente chateada.

- Volpi, peça desculpas. – Milo ordenou.

- Desculpa ! – disse e permaneceu emburrada.

- O que está acontecendo, Volpi ? – o Escorpiano indagou à menina – Por quê você está agindo assim ?

- Ninguém vem me visitar. – respondeu indignada - A Ia-Chan vai sair. Até a Shakinha, que era muda, arrumou mãe. Por que eu não arrumo ?

- Volpi, - disse com suavidade - estas coisas demoram.

- Não sou cega, não sou muda e nem paralítica. O que eu não tenho ? - perguntou com raiva.

Ia repreender a menina pela agressividade quando viu as lágrimas correndo por seu rostinho. Pensou um pouco. Sabia bem como era a angústia de uma longa espera. Deu a mão para a pequena e conduziu-a até a porta.

- Quando eu voltar vou cobrar a música. Não façam bagunça. – disse à classe e saiu.

-o-

Fora da sala, o grego secou o rosto da menina.

- Volpi, não fique triste.

- A Teffy já recebeu duas visitas. Até aquele menino que não andava conseguiu mãe.

- Calma, meu anjo. Tudo vai dar certo.

- Vai ? Quando ? Quando vai dar certo ? – perguntou sem esperanças.

A pergunta o fez pensar na votação do deuses. A resposta já deveria ter saído, mas os deuses estavam demorando a apresentar o resultado.

- Na hora certa. Nem antes e nem depois.

- E quando é a hora certa ?

- Quando for a hora certa você vai saber.

- Eu queria ser um bebê. Todo mundo prefere adotar bebês.

- Você não precisa ser um bebê. Você só precisa ser você mesma. Sem fingimentos. – deu uma pequena pausa – Sem maquiagem.

- Você... ficou sabendo ?

- Fiquei.

- As loiras e bonitas saem primeiro.

- E por isso você colocou uma peruca loira e se maquiou ?

- Eu queria ficar bonita.

- Você é bonita, mas é muito nova para usar maquiagem. Isso choca os adultos. E você não precisa disso.

- Mas eu queria ficar mais bonita que todas as outras crianças.

- Acha mesmo que se escolhe um filho pela beleza ?

- Acho.

- Quem são as suas melhores amigas ?

A pequena observou-o, desconfiada com a pergunta.

- Responda. Quem são suas melhores amigas ?

- A Setsuna e a Teffy.

- E por quê as escolheu para amigas ?

- Eu não escolhi. Foram elas que me escolheram.

- E por quê você acha que te escolheram ?

A menina pensou um pouco.

- Elas dizem que me acham engraçada. Acho que gostam de mim.

- Justamente, Volpi. É assim que se escolhe alguém. – pensou no francês – Escolhemos uma pessoa porque nos sentimos bem ao seu lado. Pouco importa se ela é nova, bonita ou loira. Importa o que se sente ao seu lado. – deu uma pequena pausa - Você entende o que eu quero dizer ?

A menina baixou a cabeça.

- Você é muito bonita. – passou a mão nos cabelos da garota - Tenha certeza que os seus pais vão te achar linda. E você não precisará estar loira ou maquiada para isso. Seja mais maleável. Dê uma chance para conhecerem a verdadeira Volpi.

- E se ninguém gostar de mim ?

- Tudo tem um tempo certo para acontecer. Uma amizade leva tempo, uma adoção leva tempo. Sem conhecer as pessoas, é difícil amá-las.

A meninas aproximou-se e o abraçou.

- Se eu pudesse escolher um pai, ele seria que nem você.

O grego sorriu. Seu instinto paterno aflorou. O Escorpiano sentiu uma grande ternura e deu-lhe um abraço apertado. Só rogava aos céus que o resultado das votações saísse e fosse favorável.

-oOo-

_Noite do mesmo dia. Santuário..._

Assim que Milo chegou ao Santuário recebeu um recado. Saori convocara todos os cavaleiros para uma reunião no Salão Dourado. Certamente falaria o resultado da votação dos deuses.

O grego ficou nervoso. Seria uma resposta positiva ? Sorriu. Imaginou-se formando uma família com o Aquariano. Kamus gostava de crianças. Se não gostasse, como conseguira conviver com Hyoga e Isaac ?

Seu sorriso se desfez. Ainda não deveria fazer planos. Aprendera duramente que a decepção só ocorre quando se espera demais. Era melhor ficar indiferente.

Como se isso fosse possível.

-oOo-

_Poucas horas depois. No Salão Dourado..._

O salão estava repleto. Os cavaleiros conversavam um com o outro, evitando o assunto o qual os reunira ali. O Escorpiano aproximou-se do indiano.

- Oi, loirão. Como você está ?

- Agora, bem.

- Ainda está bravo comigo ?

- E dá para ficar bravo com você ?

- Você sabe que eu te faria passar uma vergonha imensa, se você não tivesse me perdoado, não é ?

- Como se eu não tivesse passado uma vergonha imensa com a sua intromissão. – comentou ligeiramente sarcástico.

- Prometo não fazer isso na próxima. – aproximou-se do ouvido do amigo – Na próxima junto-me à dupla. Um ménage à trois, talvez ? (1) – riu.

- Depravado.

- Depravado, eu ? Tenho muito mais motivos para utilizar este adjetivo em você ! – riu.

- Milo, seja discreto. Quer que todos saibam ?

- Claro que não. Melhor que não saibam. – passou a sussurrar - Assim apenas eu participo da próxima festa a dois. – sorriu.

- Poderíamos chamar o Kamus. – brincou.

- Vetado. – fechou a cara - Não vou deixá-lo fazer parte de uma pouca-vergonha daquelas.

- Possessivo. – atacou.

- Não sou possessivo. – sorriu - Apenas cuido do que me pertence. – piscou maroto.

-o-

Os dois ainda riam com as sugestões picantes do Escorpiano para a próxima vez de Mu e Shaka quando a deusa entrou no salão.

- Boa noite, senhores. – Saori cumprimentou-os.

Todos os cavaleiros colocaram-se lado a lado e fizeram uma breve reverência.

- Obrigada por atenderem meu chamado. – disse e sentou-se – Serei bem breve.

Os cavaleiros também tomaram os seus lugares.

- Como sabem estive com os deuses para a votação que decidiria se eu e vocês poderíamos constituir família.

- Já saiu a resposta ? – o Escorpiano indagou ansioso.

- Já, Milo. – respondeu, seriamente, sem deixar transparecer quaisquer emoções.

- E... não deu certo ? – perguntou receoso.

- Aqui está o resultado. – colocou uma pasta sobre a mesa - Os deuses deliberaram durante alguns dias e nesta manhã fizeram seus votos. Como requerente, precisei abster-me do voto. – deu uma longa pausa - Antes de continuar, gostaria que vocês entendessem o resultado e, independente do mesmo, continuassem a exercer suas obrigações como cavaleiros.

- Não tenha receio, Athena. Somos seus guardiões. – Saga tomou a palavra – Daremos nossas vidas para defendê-la.

- Com certeza. - todos os outros cavaleiros assentiram.

- Obrigada. Fico muito feliz com esta demonstração de fidelidade. Sempre tive certeza do empenho de todos nesta sala e por este motivo me dediquei tanto a esta votação. Eu acredito que vocês, que tão bem me protegem, merecem a felicidade. – abriu a pasta – Por **um voto** de diferença, NÓS VENCEMOS !

Os cavaleiros gritaram de alegria. O Escorpiano, mais eufórico, correu até a menina e rodopiou com ela.

- Milo ! O que é isso ? – perguntou rindo.

- Obrigado. – ajoelhou-se diante da deusa e tomou sua mão – Obrigado por realizar o meu sonho.

- E obrigada por me ajudar com o meu. – replicou baixinho.

E logo os dois foram cercados pelos demais cavaleiros que deixaram a formalidade de lado para também abraçar a deusa.

-oOo-

_No dia seguinte. Quinta-feira..._

Milo mal conseguiu dormir. Ligou para os advogados pela manhã e marcou uma reunião para a semana seguinte. No horário de almoço dirigiu-se à vara da infância a fim de sanar algumas dúvidas. Preencheu um formulário e recebeu a informação que seria chamado em breve para apresentar documentos e passar pela primeira entrevista. Não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Agora seu sonho estava a um passo da realização. Logo poderia ter Calíope em seus braços e ouví-la chamando-o de pai.

-oOo-

_No outro dia. Sexta-feira..._

Um grupo de empresas do ramo alimentício ofereceu-se para patrocinar o natal das crianças da Fundação. Saori convocara Shura e Kamus para participarem também. Pediu-lhes para levar os números do último ano em uma apresentação. Encontraram-se na recepção da empresa.

- Bom dia, rapazes.

- Bom dia, Saori. – responderam.

- Trouxe a pasta de investimentos captados, Kamus ?

- Sim. Fiz um levantamento dos últimos três anos, nomes dos colaboradores, espécie e destinação da verba. Já acrescentei estes dados na apresentação.

- Ótimo. Iniciaremos com o vídeo institucional e depois exibiremos os resultados.

- Quem sabe ao verem bons números não se animam, acrescentando mais euros nesta doação de fim de ano ?

- Quem sabe, Shura, - Saori sorriu – quem sabe.

-o-

A reunião foi excelente. Os empresários impressionaram-se com o que viram. Acabaram acrescentando uma boa verba a mais ao descobrirem o "_Fundo de Transbordo_", um processo para reunir todos os recursos sobressalentes às necessidades da Fundação por um certo período e destiná-los a outras instituições e ongs parceiras, a exemplo do ocorrido no show.

- Parabéns senhorita, Saori. – um dos empresários falou – Sei o histórico desta instituição. Se seu avô estivesse entre nós, ficaria orgulhoso de ter uma neta tão empreendedora.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Galadeus. Agradeço o elogio, entretanto estes resultados também são fruto dos esforços de uma equipe fantástica.. – apontou os dois cavaleiros.

- Parabéns Kamus e Shura. – o homem falou – Tenho certeza que foram co-participantes desta grande vitória.

- E ainda há muito a fazer. – o espanhol manifestou-se.

- Obrigado, senhor Galadeus. – Kamus agradeceu – Estas parcerias, como a que está fazendo conosco, nos permitem alçar vôos cada vez mais ousados.

- Gosto deste rapaz, Saori. – disse para a deusa – É melhor você tomar cuidado. Se algum dia ele passar distraído em minha calçada, ofereço-lhe uma sala com um nome na porta.

- Então vou cuidar para que ele não passe. – Saori respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

O homenzarrão riu abertamente, contagiando os demais. Infelizmente ao mover os braços bateu a mão na bandeja da senhora que recolhia águas e cafés, fazendo um dos copos, quase totalmente cheio, cair sobre o Aquariano, ensopando-lhe a camisa e a gravata.

- Essa não ! Que desastrado sou. – replicou chateado – Desculpe, Kamus. Dei uma péssima primeira impressão como futuro chefe.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Galadeus. – o francês sorriu – É apenas água.

- Viu, Saori ? Isso pode ser um presságio que este jovem deve vir para cá.

- Bem, senhor Galadeus, no momento me parece um presságio para ele ir ao banheiro se secar.

Todos riram.

-o-

- Kamus, tudo bem ? – o espanhol perguntou ao entrar no banheiro.

- Claro, Shura. É só água. – disse, secando a camisa no secador de mãos.

Quando o francês foi vestir a camisa, o Capricorniano viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Kamus utilizava uma corrente com um pingente em forma de anel. O espanhol tinha certeza que já vira um assim antes, mas não se lembrava onde.

O Aquariano terminou de se vestir e saíram.

-oOo-

_Mesmo dia. Durante a noite. Templo de Capricórnio..._

Shura apagou a luz do quarto e virou-se de lado. Fechou os olhos e estranhamente a lembrança do dia do último show veio à sua mente. Discutira feio com o Escorpiano. Milo ficara bravo por causa da primeira música do Pearl Jam. Podia até visualizar as feições do grego. O Escorpiano ficara irritado e gesticulara muito.

O Espanhol abriu os olhos e sentou-se sobressaltado. Isso era uma loucura. Não poderia ser verdade. Fechou mais uma vez os olhos e visualizou o grego novamente.

Poderia ser uma loucura, mas agora sabia de onde conhecia o pingente que o Aquariano usava. Milo tinha um. COMPLETAMENTE igual.

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora – Explicações_

(1) Ménage à trois – casal de três. No caso, Mu, Shaka e Milo.

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora - Agradecimentos_

Depois de muito trabalho, mudança de área, impossibilidade de usar o computador, férias e até pane no micro, eu finalmente voltei !!! Obrigada a todos que me incentivaram a continuar. Saibam que isso foi muito importante. Beijo especial as que escreveram: Litha-chan, Virgo-chan, Cardosinha, Flor de Gelo, Anjo Setsuna, Nana Pizani, Ilía Chan, Shakinha, Hana no Yuki, Lady Yuuko, Volpi, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Deh.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora: Contato_

Para mandar comentários, críticas, dicas, opiniões, podem me contatar no erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site.

Bjos a todos.

Bela Patty

- Jul/2007 -


End file.
